


AC Valhalla One Shots

by Spence070



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin’s creed Valhalla, important story moment ideas, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: A collection of one shot ideas for important story moments in Assassin’s Creed Valhalla
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many of these I’ll do but we’ll see how far my creativity can get and how much of this will be completely wrong when we learn more about the story

The sun rose up into the sky, casting light over the mountains onto a large Viking village. Creaking could be heard across the Village as the sun warmed the near frozen wood and people left their beds to begin their day. The air was still too cold for the children to go and play so they simply stayed in their homes helping their mothers with chores. The men weren’t as lucky as they left their homes to return to their work, farming, constructing, hunting.

Eventually the sunlight reached a windowsill and went through onto the face of a woman, the great warrior Eivør. Eivør’s face twisted in discomfort. She slammed her fist onto the chest of the woman next to her. The slave jumped awake, Wheezing and clutching their aching chest. “Go shut that window” Eivør commanded without bothering to open her eyes. The Slave moved to shut the wooden door on the window and left the room to start her chores. Eivør smiled as she attempted to fall back asleep until the sunlight returned. She frowned and looked to see the raven Synin in the windowsill. She groaned and sat up, “Odin made you too smart for your own good” she grumbled rubbing her eyes.

An hour later Eivør stepped out of her home and looked around the village. She smiled seeing the town living and working as usual. She made her way to the dining hall to see her fellow warriors. Once she stepped inside her stomach growled at the scent of food. Making her way to a seat she was handed a bowl of stew with bread and fruits by another slave. She sat down and ate her food, trying to not ease drop on every conversation around her. A task that was difficult with her acute hearing.

Eventually she was joined by two fellow warriors, her old mentor Harold, and her only female friend and navigator Solveig. Eivør looked at them, “seems you two have been looking for me.” Harold nodded, “it’s about Magnus” he said seriously. Eivør frowned, “not that pile of pig puke again. What is he doing now?” Solveig rested her arms on the table and leaned forward to make eye contact with Eivør, “apparently someone gouged out his brother’s throat. Nobody knows who did it but Magnus is looking to burn down the homes of anyone who could have done it.”

Eivør shook her head, “sounds like him, well it doesn’t matter. He’s stupid but not stupid enough to go after us. With our supplies and defenses we’d fight them off easy.” Harold strokes his beard thinking, “what about the secret entrance? If they find it they could devastate us.” Solveig scoffed, “as if they’ed be able to find it. It’s secret for a reason.” Eivør nodded, “agreed, we have nothing to worry about. Magnus will just be wasting resources for the rest of the winter. With any luck he’ll die along with his brother.” Harold pauses for a second, “...I don’t know, some men have said they heard things moving in the trees and bushes near the entrance. Then when they go to look they can’t find any animals. They may have already found it.” Eivør patted the man’s shoulder, “don’t worry, there’s no way they could find it. It’s probably just some very elusive foxes. After talking a bit more they left and stepped out to see the mothers and their children are out and about working now. Eivør smiled and returned to her home, not knowing this would be her last peaceful morning in this home.


	2. Chapter 2

Eivor walked through the forest holding a dead deer over her shoulder. She looked over at Knut (Knot) as he struggled to hold his deer and his many spears. Eivør chuckled, “I told you that many spears would be unnecessary.” Knut simply grumbled, refusing to drop a single spear. As they approached the secret entrance Eivør noticed something was wrong. Low branches were broken, bushes were flattened, footprints littered the ground. “No...” Eivør quickly dropped the dear and ran ahead. She ran through the foliage and found the small cave system they kept secret littered with the corpses of the men in charge of protecting it.

Her heart sank, “Knut! Drop the veal and hurry! The village is in danger!” She shouted back and quickly ran into the cave. Once she reached the other side she found the village partially consumed in flames. She found Magnus’s men attacking her people and raiding their food supplies. “I knew I should have killed that fool long ago!” She looked back to see Knut run up to her. “Go find the others! I’ll try to stop them from stealing our supplies!” She commanded. Knut silently nodded and ran into the large crowd of warriors. Eivør reached back and pulled up her hood, “I’m coming for you Magnus” she ran up the side of a house and ran from house to house making sure to stay hidden.

Once she reached the final house and saw a large group of Magnus’s men gathering what supplies they could carry. She dropped down and slipped into the crowd moving to the front. “Eivør! Show yourself!” Eivør turned to see the fat and heavily armored Magnus standing on the crates they were stealing. “I know it was you who killed my brother you coward! Show yourself!” Eivør looked to see a large horse drawn wagon carrying most of the stolen supplies. If she could cut the horses reins she could stop them...but this could be the perfect time for her to kill Magnus.

“Eivør! You hide because you’re scared! A scared coward who deserves to die!” Magnus shouted looking for Eivør. “Look out!” On of his men shouted, Magnus turned to see Eivør leap onto him and bury an axe into his shoulder. Thankfully his armor was too thick for Eivør to do any life threatening damage. Before Eivør could remove the axe she was shoved back by Magnus. He pulled the axe out of his shoulder and threw it aside. Eivør backed up as he raised his own Dane axe, “nice try coward but you’re gonna need more than that!”

Magnus swung his axe which Eivør ducked down under it and knocked Magnus’s legs out from under him. Eivør attempted to get a good grip on his head to snap his neck but Magnus was able to grab her hands and slam the back of his head into her face. Eivør stumbles back, Magnus got up and swung his axe around and was able to slash Eivør’s side with it knocking her down. Eivør looked up to see Magnus about to bring his axe down onto her before a spear hit him in the thigh.

Magnus shouted in pain as his men grabbed him and pulled him away as they escaped with the supplies. “No!” Eivør shouted as she got up clutching her side in pain. She watched them run off, a mixture of anger and dread flowing through her. Her axe appeared in front of her face, she looked to see Knut handing it to her. “Unnecessary spears huh?” He said in a monotone voice as she took the axe. She put it back into her belt and stood up, “thanks, I don’t think I’d be allowed in Valhalla if I let that fool kill me.” Knut nodded and walked away as Harold and Solveig ran up to her. Solveig grabbed her and started inspecting her, “are you alright!? What happened!?” She asked frantically. Eivør gently pushed her back, “I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound...that bastard got better armor. Probably of some of someone else’s corpse.”

Harold looked at the now destroyed front entrance, “what about the supplies? Knut said you were gonna stop them from taking it?” Eivør sighed, “I tried to kill Magnus, I couldn’t let him live.” She said pushing her way past them. “You let them take our food just to kill him!?” Harold shouted following her. Eivør clenched her jawing knowing the lecture that was about to be dumped on her. “There are more important things than killing him! Even if you did his men would still attack us!” Harold continued to shout until Eivør spun around to shout “I GET IT! I messed up, I’ll fix this somehow. But I don’t need you shouting my ear off right now.” Solveig walked up, “I don’t think there is a fixing it. Not here at least.” Eivør gave her a confused look, “what do you mean?”

“Well now that they’ve taken that food they’ll no doubt have a big feast. By the time we could get it back there would be too little to bother. We'll starve unless we go with a plan I’ve had for a while.” Solveig explained. Eivør became intrigued, “and what would that plan be?” Solveig handed her a map, Eivør opened the map and read it. “England? Isn’t that place ruled by a bunch of fancy Kings?” Solveig smirked, “it’s full of Kings and oceans of emerald grass, and enough food to feed us for generations. It’s our only hope for surviving.” Harold shook his head, “I hate having to leave our home. But you’re right.” Eivør stomped her foot, ignoring the pain shoot through her side, “I’m not leaving with Magnus alive! He has to die.”

Harold grabbed Eivør’s arm and raised it up to show the wound she was trying to cover, “you can’t kill him, especially not now. The time might show its self to kill him but it’s not now. Besides we have families to worry about.” Eivør pulled her arm back, “fine, we’ll go to England. But some day I’ll come back for him. After we’ve made our new home.”


	3. The Assassins

Eivør sat combing a little girl’s hair. After spending weeks making their new home in England they finally had time to relax. Eivør smiled and turned around, “see? It’s easy. Now you can go teach your friends.” The little girl giggled, making Eivør smile until she noticed Knut approaching. Eivør handed the girl the comb, “alright go play with your friends.” The child left as Eivør stood up to talk to Knut. “We’ve got a problem” he said in his usual emotionless tone.

Eivør crossed her arms, “you don’t talk unless there is a problem.” Knut nodded, “seems that small farm village we ignored is being used by those Saxons. They’re hiding a small group of soldiers for a surprise attack.” He explained. “I’m guessing you have a plan?” Eivør asked. “They’re hiding there equipment in a rickety old barn. One well placed torch and that thing will go up in flames. They won’t be as ready to fight when they have to dig through ash to find their weapons.” He said still monotone. Eivør grabbed her axe and walked to the door, “good idea, now leave it to me.” Knut turned to her, “you’re going alone?” Eivør glanced back, “it’s just one barn, I think I can handle that much.”

2 hours later The soldier fell from the second story of the barn. He groaned slowly getting up and looked up just in time to see Eivør bring his own sword down onto him. The sword pierced his chest, where Eivør left it as she walked around the barn. “Seems Knut was right, they were dumb enough to put everything in here.” She said looking at the weapons and shields. She grabbed a torch from the wall and walked over to a pile of hey. She was just about to drop the torch when an arrow suddenly struck her shoulder. She fell back dropping the torch on the ground harmlessly.

Three assassins dropped down from the second story of the barn. One walked up to Eivør, “seems that arrow hit too hard.” He said as he reached down to retrieve it when Eivør suddenly swung her fist catching the assassin in the jaw. The assassin stumbled back holding his jaw while the other two pulled out their weapons, one a sword the other a bow. Eivør pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and took the shield off her back. “I haven’t seen Saxons like you yet. But I’m sure you’ll all bleed the same.” She charged the sword wielding assassin. The assassin swung their sword but it was deflected by the shield and they were pushed away giving Eivør a chance to pull out a knife and throw it. The knife flew and cut the bow string of the other assassin’s bow, rendering it useless.

Eivør pulled out her axe as the second assassin went for another strike. She blocked it and did a quick jab to the Assassin’s face. Finally she hooked her axe around their sword pulling it away and giving Eivør an opening to cut the assassin down. Before she could the first assassin grabbed the axe handle from behind Eivør. He kicked the back of her knee forcing her down and swung his other leg around to smash his knee into Eivør’s face forcing her into her back. “Enough! We are not here to fight.” He shouted holding out his hands to stop everyone. The other assassins lowered their weapons as Eivør got back up. “Then what was that arrow!? A formal greeting!?” She shouted. The assassin held up his hands defensively, “apologies, but we could not let you burn down the barn. It would have ruined our plan.”

Eivør held her frustration down as much as she could, “what plan was this? To let these men attack my home? Because I won’t let that happen!” The assassins looked at each other, unsure if they should tell her. “These men come from a military camp. With them here trying to attack you, the camp is much less guarded. This is our chance to take it. If you stop this attack, the men shall regroup there and attack again. If we take the camp, there will be no more attacks on your camp.” The first assassin explained.

Eivør twirled her axe in her hand listening to him, “who are you people? You’re not Saxons, not like these soldiers. You’re something else.” She said suspiciously. The assassins turned to leave, “we will talk after we claim the camp.” Eivør growled in frustration then quickly spun around and threw her axe into the head of the soldier walking into the barn. The assassins turned back to her in surprise, “how did you know that man was coming?” The first one asked. Eivør walked over and retrieved her axe from the now split scull, “we will talk after you claim your camp.” She said with venom in her voice as she left.


End file.
